To Feel Warmth
by SynonymousToSilence
Summary: Jack Frost is a boy of ice. Who is there to warm him? Beware the Frostcest.


**To Feel Warmth  
**

Written By: SynonymousToSilence

Dedicated to you, for reading the first M rated piece I've been brave enough to post (this is my second and newer account)

* * *

Pitch's voice echoed off the various caverns around the two.

"Don't fight it, Jack."

Without his staff, he was pinned against the rock behind him, nightmare sand forced him against the wall. He tried to fight, struggling against the masses of dark.

"Look at that face you're making, it's so, delicious…"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from Pitch who was inches away from him. He could feel Pitch's breath against his neck as he placed a hand on Jack's chin and turned his head to face him.

"You want it Jack, the warmth that humans have for each other…don't you?" He taunted.

The entire time pinned against the wall, Jack was painfully aware of the advances of Pitch, he knew where this was going, but he was still trying to fight it. But he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Pitch's grip tightened on Jack's chin as he forced his mouth open. White lips met black and Jack's resolved dwindled away. He needed the warmth and no one was going to give it to him.

No one, but Pitch.

Grudgingly, he submitted to Pitch's intentions, icy tongue now longingly licking up the attention given to it by the other. Breaths became heavier, exchanges more meaningful.

In a puff of black sand, Pitch had disappeared and was replaced by a smaller figure from earlier.

Dark Frost.

The darker of the twins placed a hand behind his counterpart and gently lifted his head from the stone. Lips met once again as tongues ventured deeper and deeper. The sand pinning Jack to the wall fell useless to the icy floor. Arms wrapped in a tight embrace the two continued to kiss in the flurry of snow around them.

Frost couldn't fight it either.

Dark hands moved forwards from their position on Jack's back. Fingers against the ice cold skin, they slid higher underneath the frosted blue sweatshirt. As they explored the torso of Jack, hands became nothing more than a flurry of sand, caressing every defined crevice of Jack's body.

Jack broke away from the kiss and let out a stifled mix between a sigh and a moan. This only provoked Frost.

Downward flowed the sand, making loops around and around Jack, teasing him.

Jack looked at the smirking mirror of himself as he felt the world leave him.

All clothes were abandoned as Frost continued to advance upon Jack.

Once again, he found himself pinned down by patches of dark sand.

Frost kissed Jack once again, but this time, only quickly as he knelt down.

"No."

Frost looked up.

"Is that really what you mean Jack or are you only begging for more?" Frost's voice was demonic, layers of his own and Pitch's voice layered together in an eerie tone.

Frost took Jack's silence as a cue to continue.

He placed an eager tongue on Jack who was longing for the feeling. Slowly at first, Frost's tongue moved against the skin of the other, then quickening in speed.

Jack let out a couple of sharp breaths through gritted teeth. Frost knew this enjoyment and took it even further.

Another stream of sand ran from Frost's finger, downward and behind Jack, getting dangerously close to its destination. Jack struggled against his restrains.

The little stream now stopped and circled, occasionally probing the entrance, wondering whether or not to enter.

Jack moaned as the little stream entered, more and more into him, solidifying, growing larger and larger. But then it stopped. The sand withdrew and Frost stood and looked Jack in the face.

Flushed from temptation, Jack turned away, but Frost knew what he was thinking.

"You want it, don't you?"

Jack shut his eyes and felt movement behind him. The sand was gone but it was replaced by something else.

He let out a strangled cry as the intruder entered him, bringing a pleasure that he had never felt before to him. He felt a sharp pain, but subconsciously knew it was worth it.

Frost began to move, back and forth, inwards and outwards, just as he had with his mouth. Jack tried to double over, but couldn't and only met tension in the sand holding him.

"Don't fight it, Jack" Frost whispered.

A hand grasped Jack as the thrusts harmonized with the grabs.

Jack bit into his lip, drawing blood, but Frost lapped it up from the side of Jack's mouth, bringing the two into another kiss.

The pace grew faster and became more erratic. Jack's moans and sighs filled the air around them, only arousing Frost even more.

Jack began to pant heavily, the white wisps of pleasure were too much for him and Frost too knew it would soon be time.

Jack bit into Frost's neck as a liquid snow came from within him. Frost began to shake in his last movements and he too felt the release, spilling into Jack. It was warmth. It was exactly what Jack wanted.

The sand dropped once again and Frost pushed Jack hard against the ground.

"Goodbye, filthy animal."

And with a last puff of black sand, Frost disappeared. Jack caught a glimpse of Pitch within the sand and they were gone.

Jack lay on his side in the ice and hugged his knees to his chest. He had gotten the warmth he wanted.

But now he was colder than before.

* * *

Review?~


End file.
